Unexpected Feelings
by KtMcBaby74647
Summary: Ginny's in her 6th year and some unexcpected surprises come along (smut will come later, just not alot of it)
1. Gettin the Detention

Hey yall, this is my first fic! I've read alot of them and I hope you like mine! just go easy on the reviews no flames! but REVIEW!!!!  
  
Summary: Ginny's in her 6th year and some unexcpected surprises come along.  
  
Disclamer: I own nothing, though I wish I did. The only thing I own is the plot. **************************************************************************** ******  
  
Ginny was in her 6th year and so was her best friend Lavender Brown. Now these two girls were the most beautiful out of all Hogwarts. Ginny had long auburn hair, it had lightened over the summer so it was no longer that god damn red. Her eyes were a mix of light and dark brown so it was sorta of a medium brown as she liked to call it. People said that you could always tell how she felt because her eyes showed it. Now, Ginny was not neccisarly the smallest of sizes but she was filled out in all the right places.  
  
Lavender, on the other hand, had brown hair that had lots of blonde streaks in it. Her eyes were some of the prettiest Ginny had ever seen. They were green with gold and brown flecks in them. She also had one of the smallest figures Ginny had ever seen! Just to put it simply they were both gorgeous.  
  
So, one day Ginny and Lavender were walking to their Potions class. Thinking about how great their day had been. Winking and smiling and flirting with the guys. Some guys they swear even started drooling! Well the day went down hill from there...they had DOUBLE potions with the Slytherins! Well...Ginny and Lavender as usual sat down right next to each other, and waited for class to start.  
  
Professer Snape automatically took away 5 points from Gryffindor because Colin was breathing to hard. Then he looked over at Ginny and Lavender and said "Oh no, this won't work...I can't have you two messing up my class!" Now Ginny was known for her redheaded temper, and Ginny's temper just went up a few degrees. She just lost it and screamed  
  
"Professer Snape! Just because you don't like the Gryffindors doesn't mean you have to make our lives a living HELL!"  
  
"Ginny Weasley sit down now! 20 points from Gryffindor for yelling at a professor! You and Ms.Brown will both get a detention at 8 tonight, here!"  
  
Professer Snape moves Ginny next to Draco Malfoy and Lavender next to Blaise Zabini, both from Slytherin. And each person hated their partner...or so it seemed...  
  
Lavender trys calms Ginny down and then thinks *Why did I get a detention I didn't do anything!"  
  
"Professer...?"  
  
"Yes, Ms. Brown?"  
  
"Why did I get a detention? I didn't do anything"  
  
"Yes you did, you let her have an out burst!"  
  
"Oh, you son of a---!" Lavender didn't have a chance to finish what she said before Ginny clapped her hand over her mouth and whispered shut up in her ear.  
  
Right before class ended Draco and Blaise went up and talked to Snape. Ginny and lavender wondered what it was about but soon forgot about it after class. Then out of no where Blaise and Draco pop up. Now draco has dirty blonde hair and is very muscular, Ginny guessed from all the Quittich practice and Blaise was pretty much the same, except with dark brown hair. Now Draco just started talking, Ginny and Lavender both weren't really listening until....  
  
"Ya, we have to supervise yalls detention because Snape has some "important" meeting to attend to. Yes, we're going to have lots of fun tonight!"  
  
Both girls were shocked! All they said was "WHAT?!?!?!?" in unison each time. Blaise now spoke for the first time.  
  
"Yep...well I guess we'll see you two tonite. Bye Brown...Weasley..."  
  
**************************************************************************** ********* Tell me how you liked it! REVIEW please! :-P 


	2. Detention With The Boys

Chapter 2: Detention with the boys  
  
*thinking or thoughts* "talking" **************************************************************************** ******  
  
Ginny and Lavender both were starting to freak out about what Draco meant by "we'll have lots of fun". They never were always wanting a wonderful relationship with a guy, but they always had a problem with them. They both came to the conclusion that they were afraid of commitment. They were now going back to the Gryffindor towers to get ready.  
  
"Lavender, do you think Draco is good looking?"  
  
"HELL YA! He sorta of has an odd shaped head though..."  
  
Oh, I don't think so...It's just right..."  
  
"Oooooo....is someone starting to get a little crush on Mr.Malfoy?"  
  
"NO!!! No No No!!!!" *Do I have a crush on Draco...I mean malfoy!...no...yes!...no...yes!...no! I can't! He's a malfoy! But he's so cute! Wait did I just say that?! Whats wrong with you  
Ginny!?!*  
  
"Right Gin....sure....."  
  
They were gettin ready and Lavender had already thrown on some old clothes, because they both had no clue what they were going to do to but Ginny for some reason started to put her hair up and then pull it back down...put it up and then put it back down...now Lavender was putting the pieces together one by one...just like always.  
  
"Gin....?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Why are you gettin' all dressed up? Its not like we're going anywhere."  
  
"Oh contrare! We're going to detention with the hottest boys in our school! Just our type! hehe!"  
  
"You soooooo like him! Just admit it!"  
  
"Fine! I do! But it was sorta of unexpected...I mean....well...I'm not sure..."  
  
"Well ok then! haha"  
  
Lavender and Ginny were heading down to the dungeons when they saw them. Blaise was in a messy attire and Draco was not badly dressed but not beautifully either.  
  
"Ginny your going to stay here with me and restock the supplies...Lavender your going with Blaise to feed all of the lake animals, Snape said something about them so I'm guessing thats it."  
  
"Fine." The girls said in unison.  
  
Each girl goes off to do the thing they were assigned. *************************************** Ginny's POV *************************************** "Malfoy would you please help me shove this gilly weed in the bottle!"  
  
"Calm down Gin, don't get in a swirl..."  
  
*Swirl...he used my word! My favorite word! He used it! Oh, and when did we start calling each other by our first names...and a nickname at that!*  
  
Draco wrapped his arms around her and suddenly inhaled and then jumped and started to help her.  
  
"Draco when did we start calling each other by our first names and when did you start using the word 'swirl' ?"  
  
"When I grew up and decided we're to old to play games unless it's with your brother...and when I got in one and also when I started liking you...."  
  
"Oh! I don't know what to say..."  
  
"How about you say yes...you can kiss me."  
  
"Yes..."  
  
Draco then slowly leaned in, Ginny snapped her eyes closed and then Draco gently kissed her...he jumped back in surprise though when his lips felt like sparks were going through them. Then suddenly Ginny turned around and ran. Draco just stood there for a moment and then relized he had to get her but, it was to late, she was gone.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
Hope you liked it! Lavender's point of view will be on the next chap.  
  
REVIEW!!!!! PLEASE!!! :-P 


	3. Continued Detention

OK I said I'd tell you Lavender's point of view on the story...so here it is.  
  
Chapter 3: Continued Detention with the boys **************************************************************************** ****** Lavender's POV now....  
  
Lavender and Blaise had been feeding the animals in the water. When Blaise suddenly screamed watch out! But before she knew it she felt cold water rushing over her skin. Then suddenly she was out of breathe and was fighting to get air but couldn't.  
  
Then she felt something hit her leg and then the thing that pulled her down let go, and the person who saved her dragged her to air and pulled her on shore.  
  
"Thank you...Blaise?"  
  
"Your welcome...I tried warning you but the octopus just grabbed you before you understood."  
  
"Oh...so thats what grabbed me!"  
  
"Ya, well I think you've had enough for today..."  
  
*Oh my god...Blaise is hot when he's wet!*  
  
"Oh, I don't think I've had enough yet..."  
  
Lavender pulled all of her confidence together and wrapped her arm around his neck and brought his face down to hers, and kissed him fully on the lips. She let go and he pulled back and all he could say was one word...  
  
"Wow...wow...wow..."  
  
"Well...ok then I'm going to go back into Hogwarts...thanks for saving me again!"  
  
When Lavender walked away she had a little more sway in her hips from that kiss.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****** The next chapter may be a little boring, but I'm sure you'll like the one after that. Thanks! REVIEW!!!! Please!!!!!!!!!!!!! :-P 


	4. The Talk

Chapter 4: The talk **************************************************************************** **** The girls were both EXTREMELY excited! I mean considering the night they both had had. Now Ginny was so confused so she just sat by the window sill (sp?), curled up in a ball rocking back and forth. Then Lavender comes in skipping into the room and suddenly stops and runs over to Ginny.  
  
"Ginny?! Whats wrong?! The last time you did that was when, well...I can't remember it was so long ago!"  
  
"Draco and I...kissed....."  
  
"Really!? Thats so cool! Me and Blaise did too! Oh, wait...why's that bad?"  
  
"Its not necissarly (once again sp? I suck at spelling so feel free to correct it!) bad...its just so confusing...I mean Draco Malfoy...kissing..me? A Weasley...my brothers worst enemy! And I mean I always thought I loved Harry..."  
  
"Ginny...I hate to say this...but fuck Ron and Scarhead (sorry never was a real big fan of Harry's but not offense to the people who do)! Draco likes you...you like him! Go for it!!"  
  
"Ya..I guess your right...wait...you kissed Blaise?! And why are you all wet?!"  
  
"Ya..surprising huh? The octopus grabbed me and took me into the lake and Blaise saved me...it was like a fairy tale..."  
  
"Awww...sounds like one, too!"  
  
"Ya...I feel so happy...yet concerned because I don't want him to use me...ya no?  
  
"Ya...I sorta feel that way with Draco..."  
  
"I mean they're Slytherins...they're supposed to be on the qoute Dark side..."  
  
"Ya...I guess.."  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Told you it was sorta of going to be boring! I'm sorry! And if I don't review don't hate me! I've just had a lot on my mind with school and all so forgive me! But I will post another chapter soon! REVIEW PLEASE! 


	5. The New Couple

Chapter 5:  
The new couple **************************************************************************** ** The next morning, Ginny walked in the Great Hall and went to sit down with Colin and Ron and everybody. She started to pile mounds of food on her plate because she hadn't eaten much the night before because of the detention. Then suddenly she stopped when she felt someone staring at her from across the hall. So, she slowly turned around and Draco was looking at her. So she shoved all the food she could into her mouth and ran out of the Great Hall with the Dream Team and Draco following close behind. Draco took a short cut and caught up to Ginny first.  
  
"Ginny...Ginny! Wait up!"  
  
"What Draco? What now? You confused me so fucking much last night....so what now?!"  
  
"Uh...Ginny...I just wanted to ask you to be my----"  
  
"Ginny! What is that bastard doing to you? Is he hurting you?!" Ron suddenly yelled while coming up the stairs with Harry and Hermonie.  
  
"No Ron...he hasn't done anything to me! Now leave me alone!"  
  
"Ginny...we we're just trying to help.."  
  
"Ya when its the right time for you! But when I need help and they need help too", now pointing to Harry and Hermonie,"you abandon me! So LEAVE ME ALONE!"  
  
"Fine...I'll be writing to Mum about this you know..." The Dream Team started to walk off.  
  
"Yes Ron go run to Mummy just like always! You always do!" she yelled after them.  
  
"Now, Draco what did you want?"  
  
"Uhh...I wanted to ask if you would uhh...be my girlfriend?"  
  
"Uhh...ya...sure!"  
  
"Really?! I mean ya thats cool...." Then Draco swoops down to kiss her...Ginny gasps in surprise, since Ginny did this Draco thinks this is the perfect moment..so he slips his tounge in. First Ginny wasn't responding at all...then slowly she made her way up to his hair, twirling it around her finger. Draco on the other hand had his arms wrapped securly around her waist like he was protecting her from something. Then they parted. Ginny was the first to say something  
  
"Wow...I mean that was awesome..." *He tastes like chocolates and mints*  
  
"Ya..." *She tastes like strawberrys*  
  
They had to go to class so they departed both now thinking about how each others eyes seemed to bore into each other...like they were sorta of how do you put it...connected....  
  
**************************************************************************** ** I apologize for it being so short...schools been so hectic lately! So How was that? Did they move to fast? REVIEW and tell me how you liked it!  
  
--Katie 


	6. Little Moments Like This

Chapter 6: Little Moments Like This  
  
**************************************************************************** ** Now since Ginny and Draco were a couple, EVERYBODY knew about it. Well Draco would walk her to her classes and they would hold hands like a normal couple. Thank God Hogwarts didn't have a PDA (Public Display of Affection) rule, they would have thousands of detentions, just for the past couple of weeks!  
  
Ginny had just found out earlier that today was Dracos 17th birthday! So she ran up to him kissed him and said mischeviously  
  
"Happy Birthday sweetheart  
  


* * *

  
"Thanks baby!"  
  
"Now, why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"Oh...because I didn't want you to worry about it."  
  
"Sweety thats ok, I've already got something planned  
  


* * *

  
"Whats that?"  
  
"My secret  
  


* * *

  
"No...I hate secrets! Your going to tell me  
  


* * *

  
"Nope!!!" Then Ginny started running away from him, though since Draco was a faster runner he caught up with her easily "AHHHHH!!!! Stop! Stop it!! You know how tickelish I am  
  


* * *

  
"Yes honey bunch! I know! But you look so cute! And plus I want to know!"  
  
"Fine...I've got a surprise for you later tonight meet me in the Room of Requirements at 10:00!"  
  
"Ok! I can't wait!"  
  
The day went on slowly for the both of them. Ginny because she couldn't wait to get started and Draco because he wanted to find out what his surprise was! So at about 8 o'clock Ginny made her way down to the Room of Requirements though bringing some sexy clothes so she could change out of her school clothes. Now the clothes she brought was a green dress with silver lining. It was sort of low cut and clung to her in all the right palces. When she got done it was about 8:30 so she set the table made it all romantic and then she started to make dinner...Turkey with mashed potatoes and gravy with little baby peas on the side (wierd..huh). Then she heard the sound of a door opening so she walked out and there stood Draco look handsome as usual.  
  
"Hey babycakes...whats that I smell?"  
  
"Your dinner."  
  
Ginny then brought out meal after she finished eating she ran into the kitchen and put the cake into the oven. Then she came up behind Draco and kissed him on the forehead.  
  
"Sweetie, did you like your dinner?"  
  
"Yes, baby I loved it," then he pulled her over to him,"Now come here!"  
  
Then they had a very heavy snog session. Then Ginny made im stop when she smelled something burning...then she jumped up and squealed "The cake!" and ran off.  
  
Then Draco heard a little squeak, so he turned around and there was Ginny holding a burnt cake, about to burst out in tears.  
  
Draco jumped up and ran over to her, took the cake set it down and took Ginny in his arms.  
  
"Baby...it's ok! I love everything!"  
  
"But...*sob*...it....*sob*...was....*sob*...supposed...*sob*...to...*sob*... be...*sob*..perfect!"  
  
"Oh, well...lets go sit on the couch, ok?"  
  
"Ok  
  


* * *

  
Before Draco knew it she had fallen asleep on his arm and his arm had also fallen asleep! Now Draco wanted to pull it out but she looked so peaceful, so he sat there and fell asleep not long after.  
  
Then next two weeks went by fast for Ginny, but not so fast for Draco. Draco was trying to learn a song for Ginny. It was by Brad Paisley, called Little Moments Like This. So one day....he pulled Ginny aside and said  
  
"I learned this song because it reminded me so much of you and me on my birthday...no laughing ok?"  
  
Well I'll never forget the first time that I heard That pretty mouth say that dirty word And I can't even remember now What she backed my truck into But she covered her mouth and her face got red And she just looked so darn cute That I couldn't even act like I was mad Yeah I live for little moments like that That's like just last year on my birthday She lost all track of time and burnt the cake And every smoke detector in the house was going off She was just about to cry until I took her in my arms And I tried not to let her see me laugh Yeah I live for little moments like that I know she's not perfect But she tries so hard for me And I thank God that she isn't Cause how boring would that be It's the little imperfections It's the sudden change of plans When she misreads the directions And we're lost but holding hands Yeah I live for little moments like that When she's laying on my shoulder On the sofa in the dark And about the time she falls asleep So does my right arm And I want so bad to move it Because it's tingling and it's numb She looks so much like an angel That I don't want to wake her up Yeah I live for little moments When she steals my heart again and doesn't even know it Yeah I live for little moments like that  
  
"Draco I love it! Thank you!"  
  
"Your welcome baby, I love you."  
  
"I love you too." ****************************************************************************   
  


* * *

  
How was that? Still moving too fast? tell me what you think! Sorry I haven't updated!  
  
~*Katie*~ 


End file.
